Breaking the Moon
by shanniemow
Summary: This picks up in New Moon. Edward has left Bella devastated; however other events push her over the edge. Will he be too late to save her considering he never should have left her in the first place? What is it going to take to make it right?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to reload an edited version of this so as not to have multiple copies swimming around. Thank PTB for helping me get started on some real editing.

Author Penname: Shanniemow

Story Title: Breaking the Moon

Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

Genre: Canon, some OOC, Post Twilight

Rating: NC-17 for later chapters

Story Summary:

This picks up in New Moon, everything in Twilight has happened and everything in New Moon up to Bella discovering Jacob is a wolf and even up to her realizing that its Victoria stalking the woods. However there is some changes and all will be revealed and made clearer over time. Edward has left Bella devastated; however other events push her over the edge. Will he be too late to save her considering he never should have left her in the first place? What is it going to take to make it right?

Chapter Summary: Bella makes a life altering decision that will affect more than just her.

Also it would be a good idea to pull up "White Horse" by Taylor Swift if you don't know the song.

S.M. owns the world of Twilight and I love her for giving us this playground.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Entrance

Have you ever had something so perfect, that made you feel so complete, so safe, but still you couldn't enjoy it because of the endlessly twisting knot inside you saying "this is not real and soon it'll all be gone".

I did.

He was perfect, beautiful, a marble statue to be admired. Strong jaw lines, forever messy bronze hair, the most intense topaz eyes I have ever seen, and a smile so gorgeous it could sparkle like the sun and yet kill you in an instance.

His name was Edward Cullen.

Somehow I knew deep down what was about to happen when I agreed to go for that walk; I just refused to see it as true. He loved me. He told me I was his whole world, but I guess it was just part of the fairytale.

**_Present Day:_**

I never thought it would come to this, but here I am, driving my poor truck to its limit, trying to find a trail I had only ever traveled on once with Jacob. The day we saw the La Push Gang cliff diving.

"How did I end up here? How did I go from pure happiness to this misery in one horrible night?" I sighed realizing nobody would answer me. "Idiot!"

Just then I noticed I reached the point where the ocean began to come into view. The sun was just beginning to show on the horizon. It would be a beautiful day for someone, just not me.

Edward was so beautiful in the sun, a perfectly sculpted ice body that glittered like crystal; a thousand tiny diamonds sparkled on his exposed skin.

_ "Do you mind?" I asked, for he had closed his eyes again._

_"No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed._

_I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of his arm._

_"You are the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever."_

_"You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here, which roughly translated means; I would rather die than stay away from you." _

I meant that in every way. Didn't he see this would destroy me? Maybe he did and just didn't care. I felt the burning on my cheek that told me my eyes had betrayed me again.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," he murmured._

_"What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion." _

I thought of our first kiss and how he hesitated, afraid of losing control. I tangled my fingers through his hair, tugging him closer to me. The simple thought of his lips on mine and the now continuous tears falling down my face almost made me lose control of the vehicle, not that it would matter much soon anyhow. Perhaps Charlie would return the truck to Jacob.

_"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."_

Humph!

"Some strength that was _Edward_," I growled. "Didn't take long for you to run away."

God! I'm talking to myself and to someone who will never hear me. No wonder he left; I am just a weak, pathetic human.

_ "Bella were leaving."_

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you_." I had misunderstood.

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_ "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You…don't…want me?" _

_"No."_

His single word had hit me like I had been kicked in the stomach by a mule. I knew there was no way an angel like him could ever see me for any of the things he claimed. I was just ordinary, not special or beautiful and I could never be considered talented. The only talent I have is the ability to trip over air.

I was suddenly so overwhelmed by this flood of emotions, thinking of all the feelings this brought, I became calm, comatose inside, protecting whatever fragments of my broken heart remained. I felt arms wrap around my chest and looked down noticing they were mine, just mine, not the ones I wanted holding me together.

I couldn't be normal even for a minute. The first true friend I found after he left was Jacob, and he was a wolf. It didn't bother me, but that was just more of a world that I didn't understand and couldn't be a part of, at least not fully.

I cut the engine to my truck. When I looked at the clock on my phone and noticed I had been sitting here, reliving the past, for almost an hour. The tears had since dried, however I felt a new batch preparing to launch forth.

I double checked that my letters were securely placed on the seat where they would be found. With that, I hopped out of the truck and made my way to the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Last night I began writing my final words and marked each envelope with as neat of handwriting as I could manage while my hand was shaking.

_Mom and Charlie,_

_Please know that I'm sorry, and I don't mean to hurt you this way, because I love you both. Thanks Mom for always being there, and thanks Dad, for making me feel welcome in your home. Take care of yourselves, and know there was nothing you could have done. This is just how it has to be for me._

_Love Always,_

_Bells_

_Jake,_

_Thanks for trying to help me and for being a friend when I know sometimes I probably didn't deserve it. You made me feel like I might have had a chance to get through this, but in the end, I think I'm just too broken. Keep my bike, I know it'll mean more to you than anything else, and you'll take good care of it._

_Xo_

_Bella_

The final note I scribbled faster than I thought possible, knowing it wouldn't matter if Alice saw it or not, Edward wouldn't come back. Even if he tried it would probably be too late.

_Alice,_

_I'm sorry. If you get this please give it to Edward._

_You wanted me human, watch me._

_Forever, _

_Isabella Swan_

I knew that if he cared at all this would hurt him in the same way he hurt me, and using my full name would further show my separation from him.

* * *

I was only two steps from the edge when I heard it.

The voice was so soft and smooth like velvet, yet gruff with intent. It was the voice I had longed to hear and had pushed myself to limits trying to force, effectively making myself crazy.

"_Bella, love please don't do it! I'm sorry, I never…" _

Another step forward.

"_Bella!" It growled. "I mean it! Turn around and walk away. I'm here; I promise I do love you. Please!" The voice rushed as if in shear panic._

I let myself fall at those words, relishing the fact that they were exactly what I longed to hear.

The air brushing past was incredible, and the fall seemed to last forever. I suddenly felt at peace.

I heard a blood curdling "_Isabella_" being screamed from somewhere behind me, just before I felt the cool water crashing against me as I plunged into it. It was too late now, probably just my mind playing more sick games. _I really am crazy_, I thought as the water pulled me and twisted my body angrily. I felt the sharp edge of what I assume to be the hard edges of the cliff strike my side, just as the tide pulled again smashing me head first into the cliffs.

Everything went black.

A/N: So this is it, R&R, let me know if its worth my time to continue. I can't guarantee weekly up dates but I will try to keep things moving along. I work night shift and write a lot at work but when you have more than 5 patients and they are all ringing every hour its hard to get even work related things done.

Oh and if there is anything you haven't seen written out as a story that could possibly fit in here help me out. This is still in its baby steps and I'm open to opinions. I am also putting together another story but that one has a plan so it may move quicker, I just want to get a few chapters done before I post so I don't leave you hanging to long.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Penname: Shanniemow

Story Title: Breaking the Moon

Story Link:

Chapter 2 Saving Grace

Genre: Canon, some OOC, Post Twilight

Rating: NC-17 for later chapters

Story Summary:

This picks up in New Moon, everything in Twilight has happened and everything in New Moon up to Bella discovering Jacob is a wolf and even up to her realizing that it's Victoria stalking the woods. However there are some changes and all will be revealed and made clearer over time. Edward has left Bella devastated; however other events push her over the edge. Will he be too late to save her considering he never should have left her in the first place? What is it going to take to make it right?

Chapter summary: This is a little vague because I want the actions from the cliff to here in EPOV. Bella has arrived at the hospital where Carlisle resumes his doctoral duties to try and save her life.

Chapter 2 Saving Grace (or rather Bella)

(SM owns Twilight. Me I got an empty bottle of NyQuil and a bunch of balled up tissues)

~CPOV~

They had honored my privileges at Fork General Hospital the second I walked through the door and explained the tragedy about to unfold. The nurses had just finished preparing the trauma room when Edward rounded the corner carrying a very broken Bella in his arms. I relinquished her from his grasp and sent him to my office. The next few moments were a blur even for me as Bella was placed on the gurney and hooked to every monitor in the room.

I didn't need any of them to tell me she was dying, I could hear her heartbeat fading by the second.

"Push 2mg of Epi, charge to 300!" I had performed these actions so many times before, but somehow the fact it was the love of my son's life, I've never wanted it to work so desperately.

"Charging." _Nurse 1_

"Everybody clear! Shocking!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nothing, resume compressions, open that IV wide and start another large bore line."

"Doctor?" "Doctor it's been 42 minutes since recovery." _Nurse 2_

"I'm aware, _just do it_!"

"Yes Dr. Cullen," "360 this time?" _Nurse 2_

"Charge it." Oh God I beg of you Edward will never forgive himself or me if she doesn't come back. Come on Bella you can do this, I know it.

"Clear, 360, shocking." _Nurse 2_ ---------shoochoot

"Come on Bella, please, he needs you." I whispered as my throat constricted choking back a sob.

Blip…………beep………………….beep………beep……..beep…beep…beep…beep..beep...beep

"Bella can you hear me? Open your eyes!" I listened to her heart even without the monitor and before the nurse could speak, "She's going into V-tach heart rate 157 and climbing."

"How did…" _Nurse 1 whispers._

"Lower it to 180 and pray we don't lose her. Clear!"

Beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….beep….

"Heartbeat 76 and stable Dr. Cullen." _Nurse 2_

Relief poured over me in waves, now I just had to find my son.

" Carlisle?" Edward let escape from his quivering lips. He sat rocking back and forth in the far corner of my old office, one that it appeared I would be soon moving back into. Esme was crouched beside him petting his back. If it were possible for our kind to cry I'm sure the floor under them would have been soaked with more than the water dripping from Edwards clothes.

I silently offered him a fresh pair of scrubs but he didn't acknowledge it.

"How could I do this to her, I should have known it would hurt her as much as it hurt me. " He continued to sob with dry eyes.

"Edward?" I called softly and he finally looked up to me but wouldn't look at my face. I think he felt ashamed of his action but we could have never known this would be the outcome even with Alice .

"She's stable now but as I'm sure you already know the next 72 hours will be the most critical, she has survived the worst but we don't have an accurate estimate of how much water she may have got in her lungs. She also has a head injury granted it is only a mild concussion but still she was unconscious. We currently have her in a chemically induced to allow her body to rest." We lost her briefly, I'm so sorry.

"_Stop_!" Edward shouted, "I cannot hear anymore I need to see her."

Edward I don't know if that's the best idea just yet, you need to get control of yourself and go feed before seeing her, I thought knowing he would heard me.

"I don't…" he started.

"Edward," I growled and cut him off before he could continue his rant, "please just trust me on this, I know you won't want to leave her side after you see her. Its better if you take the time now to feed."

I show him the image of her lying in bed with a breathing machine and all her monitors and then all of her fresh cuts and bruises. I'm still not sure how he got her to the hospital in his present condition; I guess love really does conquer all.

As soon as I let the image of poor Bella to flood my mind Edward raced from the room. Esme followed swiftly behind, kissing me on the cheek as she whispered she would watch over him while he hunted. I love my wife. *sigh*

~EsPOV~

My poor son I've never seen him so distraught, unsure of what to do for him I simply followed behind him keeping my distance as to give him a bit of privacy but remaining within earshot if he needed me. Just then a very foul smell crossed my path one of wet dog, this is perhaps the last thing Edward needs to deal with right now. I neared closer to the smell and to Edward when I heard there whispered voices become a yelling match.

"You crossed onto Quileute land bloodsucker and now I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" The dog growled.

"I was saving her life you mutt, maybe if you hadn't been so busy chasing your own tail you'd have known she was in trouble."

"Hey I'm not the one who ditched her in the woods in the middle of the night. I'm the one who's been here picking up the pieces of her heart. She doesn't need you, look at what you did to her she tried to kill herself."

Edward crumpled to the ground at these words, "Do your worst dog, I deserve it," he was giving up; I knew I needed to step in.

"Excuse me Mr.…" "The name is Jacob." "Jacob… I beg of you see this from my sons perspective, he left to protect dear Bella not cause her harm. He loves her more than his own life." Jacob snorted at my comment obviously hurt himself by these events.

"Jacob? Do you care for Bella?"

"What kind of question is that lady? Of course I care for Bella, I…I…I love her." Just then the weary boy sat down next to my Edward and began to cry softly.

I didn't know if either boy would allow my comfort but I chose a seat between them just the same reaching out to both. They both remained very still, both craving comfort but not wanting to be any closer to one another. I reached over to Edward and pulled his head into my lap and reached out my hand to Jacob. Jacob stared at me briefly sniffing the air and scrunching his nose before timidly placing his hand into mine.

~JaPOV~

How could this bloodsucker be so kind to me after I blatantly showed nothing but hate towards them? She offered her hand to me, she smelled sickly sweet but it was a comforting gesture I couldn't force myself to pass there was something in her eyes that reminded me of my own mother and it somehow felt both right and wrong. This woman genuinely seemed concerned which plagued me as odd considering most vampires were self centered egotistical fiends. I don't' know how long we sat there before she spoke.

"Edward perhaps you should finish your hunting so that you can return to Bella." He appeared to be comatose but retreated from her lap and went on his way.

"Now Jacob, may we set up a meeting to talk of this treaty and what it will mean for my family?"

"Sure, sure, I find the others and meet at the border around sundown. How is she….?"

I prompted for a name, "Its Esme dear, and Bella is alive she's pretty banged up and will be in the hospital for awhile, but right now all we can do is pray for her recovery. I'm sure she would like it if you came to visit her, she needs all the friends and family she has right now to get her through this."

"Thanks Esme, you know I'm glad I met you, your very kind even though we are supposed to be enemies."

"As I am to you Jacob, I really wish we were not seen as your enemy, we do not make friends easily being what we are. Perhaps a change is in order."

A/N

Sorry that ended kinda weird but I wanted to get this updated. I'm dying right now and I'm incredibly drugged on cough syrup so it something makes no sense, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading please review. Oh and don't worry I'll be getting to Edward POV soon but right now he's all Sadward so I'm just gonna pet his fuzzy head for a little while longer.


End file.
